All I want for christmas is you
by Catter Piller
Summary: "Para navidad, quiero el amor eterno de Bella Swan. Nada más ni nada menos." Bella/Jacob. Nada de contenido sexual o peligroso.


**Primero de todo: !Felices navidades a todo el mundo!**

**Segundo de todo: Sí, me cambie ooootra vez mi nombre, y que?.**

**Tercero de todo: Por cada review en este fic, reciben un regalo de navidad más. Anda, se que quieren muchas cosas diferentes para estas fiestas, pueden conseguirlas si tan solo clickean el coso que dice "Review". **

**

* * *

**

Ano 1999.

"Querido Santa Claus.

Mi nombre es Jake, supongo que ya lo sabrás porque tienes poderes mágicos, pero solo quería recalcarlo. Te mando esta carta desde Forks, el pequeno pueblo en el que habito. Billy dice que es un pueblo con corazón de ciudad, nunca entendí esa metáfora con demasiada claridad. Te la mando por mi regalo de navidad, para que no me regales un par de zapatos como normalmente me regalan Rebecca y Rachel que me los regalan solo para molestarme." Jacob hizo una pequena mueca pero continuo escribiendo. "Me tomo mucho tiempo pensar mi regalo de navidad con claridad. Hay muchas cosas que quiero y no tengo en mis manos o entre mis pertenencias. Sin embargo, no necesito ninguno de esos objetos que son totalmente irrelevantes." Alejo la pluma del papel. En realidad, estaba seguro de lo que iba a pedir como regalo de navidad. Una curva se dio presente en sus labios formando una sonrisa y continuo. "Para navidad, quiero el amor eterno de Bella Swan. Nada más ni nada menos."

Un pequeno nino de piel morena y cabello morocho y desordenado tomo el borde de la carta, inclinandola hacia su borde izquierdo para doblar las puntas de los dos bordes y cerrar la carta en un refinado movimiento. Se dio media vuelta sobre sus propios talones para revolver con sus manos los cajones de su cómoda. Debía haber dejado ese envoltorio de cartas en algún lado... !Bingo!. El nino observo el envoltorio con una mirada gloriosa y coloco la carta dentro con cuidado para no romper el empaque. No tenia por donde mandar la carta. Tal vez si la dejaba en medio de la calle Santa la encontraría por arte de magia y le concedería su deseo... No, el viento la volaría primero. Jake pensó con precisión hasta que una preciosa idea salto a su mente. La escondería en el recoveco más oculto de la casa Black, en el que solo Santa pudiera encontrarla. Y así fue como, pegando saltitos por la excitacion de tener un secreto con el mismisimo viejo de barba blanca, oculto la carta en donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Ano 2010.

Bella tomo las llaves de su Cheevie, decidida a ver a Jake una vez más antes de convertirse en una de ellos. La decisión estaba más que tomada, pero nada le impedía despedirse de su mejor amigo del alma, por ultima vez definitiva. Se sentó en el asiento de conductor, justo con el volante delante. Lista para conducir, conecto las llaves con la cerradura de arranque y se largo a toda marcha con el pie en el pedal. Tardando menos de cinco minutos, llego a la humilde casa de Los Black. No recordaba que sus casas estuvieran tan cercanas de distancia.  
Haciendo un movimiento retractivo, desengancho las llaves de la cerradura de arranque y con sus frágiles manos empujo la puerta hacia un costado para encontrarse con _el_. Camino unos cortos metros y toco el timbre con su dedo indice como era costumbre y coloco sus manos en sus caderas para esperarlo. ¿Se habría enterado por sus propios medios? el nerviosismo la recorría de puntitas a cabeza. Miles de ideas superficiales se le pasaron por la cabeza a Bella, razones imposibles por las cuales Jacob se podría enterar de su futura transformación. Perder a una amiga no era nada fácil, ella en cierto modo lo comprendía. Ella supuso que estaría tan contenta con su nueva familia que no tendría tiempo para pensar en el.

Bella bajo las manos recorriendo su jean con infinitudes de vejez. Recordaba cuando apenas era una peque a de 12 anos y se había comprado ese jean por tener algo que usar de vez en cuando. Era increíble lo bueno que resulto aquel pantalón, pasaron anos y no tenia una rasgadura. Comprar ropa nunca fue su afición favorita, toda la ropa que se encontraba en su placar se la había comprado porque necesitaba con que vestirse. Una ceja se le levanto cuando encontró un curioso papel ocupando espacio en su bolsillo. Lo tomo delicadamente y lo desenvolvió, punta por punta. Lucia como un papel viejo de hace anos. Se le habría quedado en el bolsillo alguna vez que ella misma lo había colocado ahí? Como era eso posible?. Bella soplo el papel por el costado, los bordes y cada uno de sus recovecos para asegurarse de que estuviera lo suficientemente limpio como para leerlo con tranquilidad. No le quedaba una mínima telarana al pequeno pedazo de papel escrito cuando Bella seguía con la vista sus escrituras, una por una. !Jake! Era una carta escrita por el. Todo cada vez se tornaba más extrano, era una carta a Santa Claus, el viejo con la barba que se ríe con su típico "_Jo, Jo, Jo_". De extrano, todo pasaba a concordar, tal vez la habría escrito en tiempos pasados, cuando era pequeno y se la habría colocado en aquel bolsillo de su jean en un momento de despiste suyo. Pero, ¿Por que querría que la leyera?.

Se le detuvo el corazón. Lo sentía bombeante de sangre, iba a explotar. Se estaba revolviendo en sus entranas. La había pedido para navidad. Jacob Black la había pedido para navidad. Intento reguardar cada una de sus lagrimas, pero no pudo evitarlo y una cristalina ración de agua se deslizo por su mejilla. Paso la mano por encima de ella para secarsela y una sonrisa bonachona le abrió la puerta con entusiasmo.

-!Bella! No te esperaba hoy.- De un minuto para otro, toda esa sonrisa se convirtió en una extrana sigla de preocupación al ver sus lagrimas. ¿Qué importan millones de fríos vampiros cuando Bella tenia a Jacob a su lado?. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello y curvar sus piernas con despreocupación. Estaba conmovida, más que eso. Exaltada. Lo quería. Sí, lo quería.

Poso sus labios sobre la oreja del atónito Jake en un dulce movimiento, y le susurro.

-Te quiero, Jake. No, te amo.-

* * *

**DEJA UN REVIEW Y TE CANTO UN VILLANCICO! :D**


End file.
